


Koi

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time Topping, Language Kink, Long smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless sweet smut, Smut, Yuuri being a sweetheart, and Viktor being an even bigger sweetheart, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: Viktor is always curious to know more about Yuuri's culture, so the boy takes his coach to a traditional Japanese Summer Festival. Their special night together turns out to be even more magical than they had predicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! How long has it been, huh?
> 
> So,as you already know you can find me on: http://starjedi.tumblr.com/ to trade headcanons! Request more SMUT or simple talk to me! I swear I don't bite and I LOVE TO SHARE IDEAS!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work because I simply love bottom!Viktor and had to do it hehe
> 
> <3

“Is it always this crowded?”

 

Was the first thing Viktor said, leaning towards Yuuri like he was whispering some kind of secret into his ear. It made the boy giggle under his breath, humoring himself on that fact he doubted most people could understand what the foreign man had just stated. And, on top of that, his tone was composed enough so it would only reach a close distance.

 

“Yes,” he smiled up at him, holding one thermic cup filled with scalding green tea they had gotten from a tent not so far away.

 

Even though the weather was very agreeable that time of the year, Yuuri could still see the gentle fog lifting up to the air and dissipating gradually. It was rather hypnotising.

 

“Why, though? I thought you didn’t mind congregations,” he stopped for a second, lifting up an eyebrow to make sure he had used the right word. Sometimes it was hard to make sure the vocabulary checked with context.

 

Viktor nodded to the silent question and took a sip of his own tea. “I don’t. I just didn’t expect this.” a smile was flashed his way and Yuuri felt the skin on his cheeks gain some colour.

 

“Well, the festivals are very popular so it’s natural the streets get this way. Also, there isn’t much to do in a small town like Hasetsu, but we get by. I survived nineteen years so,”

 

The summer festivals were indeed very appreciated by the general population. According to the younger skater, the festivities were to celebrate joy and life, the amazing effect summer had on people and,of course, to take the boredom away for a couple of days.

 

Viktor caught himself thinking that it was rather true what was said about the season. It made people brighter somehow, more alive and active, like the heat would consume them alive if they stopped moving for more than an hour.

 

He wasn’t exactly a fan of high temperatures, being born and raised in Russia, one gets settled with snow and wind pretty quickly. He gathered Yuuri felt the same way. However…

 

The little town he grew up had an aura about it, almost like an ever-remaining presence of nostalgia that made their citizens look odd and familiar at the same time.

 

Viktor was glad to see the seagulls and the sunset almost every day. It was something he had learned to seize since the first time they had been together at Yuuri’s place.

 

At the end of the afternoon the sky turned into a beautiful shade of orange with hints of blue from the night to come. The glisten of the moon on the sea surface was certainly one of the most beautiful things the man had seen.

 

This time over, they were back for a fast trip to visit Yuuri’s parents since he won the second place in China. They had been so happy it was almost impossible to turn them down after  thorough invitations.

 

“I guess we will make time,” Viktor had said with a gentle smile, hooking their fingers together and leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder just a couple of days after the older skater had launched himself into the welcoming arms and kissed him in front of the whole world.

 

Yuuri nodded and smiled back, squeezing his palm against cold digits.

 

He loved every aspect of him.

 

“And what is that?” Viktor pulled at his yukata, pointing to the colourful koi fishes hanging about and wriggling against the wind while trapped to a tall bamboo piece.

 

“Oh, those are koinoboris,” he explained calmly, like a very experienced adult tutoring a child. “They are hung all over for good fortune. They are believed to be very spirited.”

 

“Koibob-” the Russian tried, rolling his tongue “koinona-” he closed his eyes in defeat, looking at Yuuri and tilting his head left, making strands of perfect silver hair slip away from behind his ear.

 

“Koinoboris,” he laughed, smiling so fondly up at his coach, Viktor was sure he was flushing already. His lover’s voice changed abruptly when he spoke the mother tongue, sounding so unusual to him.

 

“They are gorgeous, I like them.”

 

There wasn’t nothing new about that, though. Viktor loved almost every detail about pretty much everywhere around the world. The man was open to new ideas like a kid in an amusement park. He wasn’t scared of trying new things and that was one of the traits that made them different and yet wonderfully complementary.

 

He had insisted on wearing yukatas, even though most of them were quite expensive for just a capricious night but he was rather insistent and very stubborn when it came to his will. So the younger skater had just agreed at end and took him to a very traditional clothing store.

 

Viktor has decided on red, which was very suiting for him since the famously worn national Russian jacket was painted that exact colour. The details were white, with blooming lilies cascading down the left side and gorgeous light green leaves adorning them.

 

Yuuri’s one was dark blue, rather old from dusting more than a year in his wardrobe but it would still do. Golden and white kois were sewed on the fabric. A simpler choice but still elegant.

 

Suddenly a very loud voice caught their attention. A middle aged man was screaming something the Russian could not decipher. He held empty plastic bags in his big hands and waved them back and forth, making kids gather around the tall figure.

 

The curious glance shot at him brought an instant reaction from Yuuri who quickly explained “It’s the Gold Fish Scooping game. Kids love that very much. Would you like to try?” he asked even though the answer was already known, which was confirmed when his lover grinned brightly and shook his head yes, taking the hand which was not holding the teacup safe to approach the tent surrounded by younglings.

 

They must have spent at least forty five minutes among children all ages and some adults as well, trying to catch the little fish swimming up and down the transparent tank. Yuuri had brought his glasses along but he was still pretty terrible at catching sight of them. Viktor was mostly frustrated for having gotten a big one just to let him go accidentally.

 

After struggling a bit more Yuuri felt something move rapidly inside the little net and gazed with an amazed expression at the little golden spot inside waving its tail. “Viktor, look!”

 

“Wow!” was all the man managed to say resting his chin on the other's shoulder and nuzzling at the soft hair on the back of the pale neck. The elegant pointed nose poked the skin as Viktor moved fromside to side to make it brush in an overly affectionate way. Not that Yuuri had any complaints.

 

Being with that man. His idol. Certainly felt surreal most of the time. Not because of his ever charming presence and permanent element of surprise but it was how Viktor made him feel.

 

Butterflies in his stomach had turned into a very common sensation during their routine and sleeping was nearly impossible when he had Viktor laying by his side, or sometimes even on top of him, seeing that it seemed to be the Russian’s favourite position to fall asleep.

 

The reality of it all still managed to leave him shaken. Usually, he just stared at his softly snoring lover, wondering how he managed to be so lucky while stroking the gorgeous hair back and kissing his forehead and the tip of the perfectly curved nose.

 

It was just like a dream.

 

“Yuuri, you’re so good at that. Put it in the bag, the bag!” he repeated enthusiastically seeing the the other in a sudden trance, who nodded and was helped by the owner to put their new little friend inside the confinement.

 

The pair walked around close together. Fish in one hand and a variety of new picked food wherever they had space to carry it.

 

Viktor claimed he wanted to try every new dish he could without getting a very bad reaction within his system, which Yuuri was happy to comply for once, delivering every explanation possible about how they were made and his personal favourites.

“I love yakoyakis. I think you would like them too,” he said, leaning towards the taller man who met him halfway, supporting his weight and wrapping a hand around the petite waist covered by the beautiful satine bowl of the yukata.

 

“Yokakis?” he repeated pressing soft lips against Yuuri’s forehead, provoking a wild blush from him and small shivers to run down the tense spine.

 

Viktor’s accent made everything sound sexier than it should. It was the simple name of a traditional japanese dish but under his tone it became so…

 

“Yuuri?” he whispered, sensing the change of the mood as quickly as anyone could perceive when it came to him. Viktor was a very intuitive person and that could be a blessing sometimes, during their training when they were beautifully in sync. However, when it came to this kind of situation it made the younger skater so uneasy.

 

“Yuuri,” he repeated, getting closer and lowering a few inches to mumble in that wonderful voice “What is a yokaki?” he emphasised every syllable carefully and so slowly, like the word was something terribly dirty to be said in public.

 

Yuuri knew Viktor had picked up on some japanese basic dialogues but when he pronounced the words it was only understandable to him. It made them special somehow.

 

Blood rose up and made his face flush as he turned the man’s way and promptly hid himself in the crook of Viktor’s neck. Why did he had to be such a tease?

 

“It’s a- it’s an octopus roll, like-like a little dumpling,” it was almost inaudible and so adorable the Russian had to hug him right there, wrapping long arms around his back and cradling his head, running his fingers up and down amazingly soft dark hair.

 

Yuuri held their little companion carefully between them, being delicate enough not to disturb it.

 

Viktor’s touch felt so good. Familiar and welcome. Usually he would care for public displays of affection but while being with him, he couldn’t bring himself to do so, even if he saw people peeking at the corner of his eyes. He honestly didn’t mind what they thought because his heart beated so loudly when his lover was around.

 

Lover.

 

“I would very much like to try those please,” Viktor’s voice was muffled by Yuuri’s hair while he pressed little kisses on top of it. The elegant digits playing with the combed strands and making them messy all over again, curling lightly and letting them go.

 

“O-Ok.”

 

And so they did. Going from tent to tent. Sitting down to appreciate the beautiful ladies dressed in bright kimonos dancing with their painted fans, making them hover over the air and fall gracefully with every move of their bodies. Viktor laughed and applauded them at the end of the presentation, being louder than most of the crowd who stared at the tall foreign man like he was an odd one.

 

Yuuri explained they trained to move like water and the wind, slow and calming, then aggressive and fierce. It was all part of a symbolic representation.

 

Everything in that place was, if he stopped to think about it.

 

“Hey Viktor, the firework show will start in a few minutes. We can find a good spot near the trees,” he commented, arms tangled in a hook as they had been all through the night.

 

“Mhm,”

 

\--

 

The explosion of colours in the sky was captivating. The burst of gold and red and the beauty of the light blue in contrast with bright greens. The stars were gleaming from afar, making the whole picture even more breathtaking.

 

Yuuri loved festivals. He used to go along his family all the time as a child and they never ceased to surprise him. How nostalgic and comforting it all was.

 

He used to think security was connected to one place. Like a physical space one could get into and never leave unless they felt stable again. So similar to the nights spent inside his dark room, only a few lights visible from outside, people doing mundane things. Living, laughing.

 

And after his experience with Viktor he has learned it wasn’t exactly this way. That security and self assurance came from within.

 

His coach taught him many technical strategies, like how to land perfectly after a triple toe and to put all his passion into one single moment. But also, the older skater had taught him how to relax and let everything go for the sake of his mental sanity. How to breathe and move according to your heart, to listen to it for a change.

 

An advice that was thoroughly followed and led him right there, sitting under the leaves of an oak tree with Viktor’s arms wrapped around his waist like the boy was the most precious thing to be held. Lips touching a soft cheek.

 

“Yuuri,” that tone again. He knew perfectly well the effect it had on him. Such a tease.

 

“Ye-yes?” his head was shifted a little to meet the intense gaze.

 

“I had no idea how beautiful it could be. Thank you for bringing me here. I appreciate learning about you very much,” there came a blinding smile and a kiss on his ear, making the dark eyes widen as shudders ran through him.

 

**“Спасибо Юри! Надеюсь, что ты тоже сможешь узнать меня и мой дом лучше.”**

 

The sounds. The words.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned quietly, afraid someone would hear and look over. But when he did that there simply wasn't a way to control himself. He repositioned within the embrace, facing him completely while the fireworks burned above, cupping his cheek and stroking it lightly.

 

“Viktor, again,”

 

What was asked from Yuuri should never be denied after all.

 

"Я хочу увидеть мир с тобой, узнать какие места в нем станут нашими любимыми, понять, как здорово нам будет вместе”

 

“Fun?” Yuuri tried, picking up on only that word after the phrase. He caressed the beautiful face and cuddled closer, nudging against the man’s cheek with his nose. Glasses getting in the way.

 

“ **Да** , fun. I said I wanted to travel and have more fun with you, like today.”

 

The next minute his eyes closed instinctively because a soft pair of lips touched his in a shy yet firm press. It didn’t last more than ten seconds but they wished it would go on for a long time.

 

When Yuuri pulled away, Viktor continued to stay still, not daring to move and waiting for something. When nothing came one blue eye popped open and a grin followed. The man raised his hand, crooking his index finger in a clear sign of what was wanted.

 

The boy swallowed nervously but leaned into the asked direction anyway, kissing Viktor again, and again. Melting away into their own little universe.

 

“Mmh,”

 

Vibrations on the surface of his parted lips. The sounds Viktor made every time Yuuri did something daring were absolutely rewarding of his efforts to try and impress.

 

Kissing his adored idol was nowhere near anything he could have anticipated. Yuuri expected him to be dominant and verging on the rough side of things.

 

He couldn’t be more wrong.

 

Plush lips invited him in, the surprising smoothness of his skin felt like heaven under fingertips and the way he moved made the Yuuri question either he was going to lose his mind on a whim or if it was actually the feeling of pure ecstasy running through his veins.

 

Fingers tangled through light hair, stroking gently and marvelling at the sensation of perfectly soft strands against his skin.

 

Hands moved slowly up and down his back, tracing each knob as well as they could, having the barrier of a layer of cloth in between. Viktor loved to trace his muscles like he was learning where everything was by heart, every spot and what effect they had on the other.

 

“Viktor,” a meek whimper between kisses elicited an unexpected reaction, as the man pecked Yuuri’s cheek down to his chin and up to the bridge of his nose, nudging in a question manner.

 

The shockingly adorable way his coach did pretty much anything made him believe steam would come out of his ears because it was seriously too much to handle.

 

Yuuri tipped Viktor’s head up by the chin and sucked on the already rosy bottom lip, running his tongue faintly over it, alternating between tender nips and sweet kisses. He coaxed his tongue out to play, not hesitating to mimic the movement from seconds ago, moaning relatively loudly given the open space they were in.

 

A stream of ‘oh’s and ‘mh’s followed and Yuuri didn’t really care from which of them the inappropriate noises came from. It was bliss. Pure joy. To let go and let himself be lost like that.

 

The grip on his lover’s strands became more firm and aggressive, pulling backwards to have better access.

 

“Yuu-Yuuri, ah-”

 

A wave of desire rushed in, making it impossible for the younger skater to have any rational thought, moving his tongue over the glistening wet mouth, sucking and claiming fiercely. Receiving more beautiful little breathy sounds he wanted to record into his heart forever and-

 

“ _Excuse me, could you have some decency while sitting in a public space? The show ended about five minutes ago_ ,” a stern voice said and Yuuri felt like digging a hole into the very floor they were snuggled up on so he wouldn’t have to face the lady.

 

“ _I’m terribly sorry, Ma’am_ ”  he quickly replied in Japanese, bowing his head and not daring to look the woman in the eye.

 

“ _You’re practically a celebrity. Have some manners!”_

 

Viktor looked from one to another in a confused fashion, bringing his hands together and imitating Yuuri’s gesture in a sign, he hoped, would mean a sincere apology.

 

Yuuri’s head sunk into his neck after the embarrassing moment as Viktor smiled awkwardly watching the lady walk away mumbling something incomprehensible.

 

The Russian skater laughed patting his lover’s hair in an attempt of comfort.

 

“Let’s go home, Yuuri,” was all he ever needed to hear.

 

\--

 

What most people knew is that Russians love their drinking. They used pretty much every event as an excuse for a celebration. Yuuri imagined it was because their environment was so cold all the time, the liquor helped them to get warmer...and bolder as well.   

 

However, not every native of the immense country was a professional at holding it together.

 

Viktor included.

 

He had been enamoured with the traditional sake ever since he set foot in Japan. And Yuuri didn’t mean the scented or light ones. Viktor liked the real deal his grandfathers used to drink together every saturday night.

 

“Yuuuuri,” he giggled, hiding his face between pale, gorgeous hands that were beginning to get red at the knuckles from the alcohol.

 

His cheeks were also tinged and the tip of his adorable nose made it seem like some kid decided to pull a prank on him and painted it red while he slept.

 

So dangerously charming.

 

“Yes, Viktor?” the tone was sweet while he brushed silver hair back not to fall onto the blue eyes, pupils dilated.

 

He held Viktor’s head with one arm and played with him with his free hand, paying close attention not to let him spill any sake that was loosely held by the man.

 

“It’s so curious and **другой** , sorry, di-different you know?” he mumbled, struggling to keep track of the rushing thoughts.

 

“What is?” the back of gentle fingers caressed the burning skin.

 

“The way you do things here. How you live and...eat. The way you kiss,”

 

He paused, a frown upon his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He was no stranger to insecurity. His experience with love and intimacy wasn’t vast, not to say inexistent. He had kissed a couple of girls and one boy before, but it wasn’t like any of them complained or gave him critique.

 

“You think it’s bad?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically.

 

“No, no, no. It’s not that. I meant you do it in another way. It’s nice,”

 

Another way? Was there a diversity in that area he wasn’t aware of?

 

“European people kiss differently?” he touched their noses together and squinted.

 

“Yes, generally,” there was a hiccup.

 

“Show me,”

 

He was up in no time, grabbing the back of the younger man's neck and pulling him towards his flushed frame. Viktor brought their lips together, a firmer press to it, staying for a moment just to let him go and do it again, repeating the motions and making loud sounds echo through the walls of the bedroom.

 

Viktor alternated between pecks and little nips, swiping his tongue over the bottom lip in a silent request that was answered right away.

 

But instead of sucking on his tongue, he massaged it with his own, moving inside and tilting his head to the side for a better angle.

 

In and out he went, kissing the swollen mouth and playing around, exploring in a slow pace and sending shivers all through Yuuri’s body.

 

“Hmm,”

 

A chuckle and a small bite.

 

It wasn’t extremely different and definitely as pleasurable. Not that Yuuri hadn’t noticed it on TV how american people did it, but feeling it was entirely singular.

 

Viktor focused on movement and rhythm, which was slowly driving him mad.

 

“Vi-Viktor,” he let go in a moan, catching some air.

 

The older skater kissed his cheek.

 

“You like it?”

 

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arms around his lover and cradling the tipsy head.

 

“I like how you do it too,”

 

He glad for that. It wasn’t like Viktor would lie about it. He trusted the man completely.

 

“ _I’m glad_ ”

 

“I like when you do that too,”

 

Yuuri wondered what he was talking about. Maybe the sake had made Viktor lose his coherence. There wasn’t time to get deeper into the subject because a surprisingly dexterous pair of hands was undoing the lace of the blue yukata and tossing it across the room, pulling the fabric down to expose a pale chest.

 

Viktor launched in, holding Yuuri by his small waist and pulling their bodies together to drop feverish kisses on his neck, trailing a path up and down as he stroke the yet covered thighs.

 

“Vik-ah,”

 

Heavy breathing and sighs filled the small space. Little ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s timed with the relaxing sound of water outside.

 

Wonderfully skilled hands worked their clothes off in less than three minutes, which was impressive by the state they were in.

 

“Viktor, Viktor wait-”

 

A silver head looked up at his lover questionably.

 

“The door is-”

 

“I locked it in our way in,” the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor followed, as slightly cold fingertips ran down to trace Yuuri’s exposed spine.

 

For someone who had a decent amount of alcohol ingested earlier on, his lover was definitely sharp regarding everything going on around them.

 

Elegant fingers traced each knob, pressing down on the space between them, moving with the fluidity of a smooth river, leaving a trace of the pressure applied onto the skin that would sadly disappear soon. It was so good.

 

“Ah-Viktor, it’s-I-”

 

“Feels good?” the heavy accent never failed to make him burn.

 

Yuuri nodded, giving into the pleasure and failing to care about his uncovered skin anymore. He wrapped his arms around the other skater, bringing their bodies flush together and noticing the very evident hardness between them.

 

“Oh,” his partner sighed and a spark of pride shone within Yuuri’s chest.

 

“Go on, please. Don’t stop,” he coaxed Viktor on, imitating the motions on the other’s broad back, hovering the strong muscles and scratching gently on flushed skin. He loved to touch him as much as possible, to feel him up and confirm that he was completely real and willing to let this happen.

 

Slim fingers kneaded and pinched, there wasn’t an inch of fat within that gorgeous body, so unlike his own, which was definitely softer around the edges, even after such through training and weeks practicing.

 

And even with all the self-consciousness in the world he managed to let the man explore however he wanted because the thing was: he didn’t care.

 

Viktor didn’t care about his imperfections or how his insecurity got the best of him sometimes. He was genuine and kind, only being as intimate as Yuuri allowed, never invasive.

 

Yuuri fisted the smooth hair and brought him closer for another hot kiss. Which style he didn’t know. The desire to give back was too strong to form any rational thought.

 

“Mhh, Yuuri, ah-”

 

At least he knew it was appreciated.

 

On an impulse, the young man pushed the Russian back, making him fall onto the carpeted floor underneath him.

 

The vision was very close to what could be considered paradise.

 

Glossy eyes looked up at him and the bare body laid perfectly still waiting for initiative. Viktor’s well defined chest and abdomen made Yuuri want to kiss every curve and lick every inch of it. The long legs spread slowly for him, making an invitation impossible to resist.

 

  
**“Иди сюда, Юри. Я знаю, что ты можешь больше, чем просто смотреть,”**

 

The words were too fast to be comprehended but the message was clear as day as he attacked the long neck and sucked marks and hickies onto it, nibbling and kissing afterwards as if wanting to apologise for the lack of control.

 

“Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Vikt-”

 

The chant was breathless. Viktor laughed between helpless moans and cradled the moving head, encouraging him to continue.

 

Desperate kissing patterns and licks across his collarbone leaded Yuuri to the perfectly toned chest, sucking in a hard nipple and swirling a hot tongue around it again and again, marvelling at the taste of his lover’s skin.

 

“Ah-Viktor I-”

 

“Go on, go on, go on-”

 

Lower and lower, biting the curve of his waist and marking the perfect torso all over, Yuuri’s hands travelled everywhere they could reach, squeezing incredibly firm thighs and the softness inside. So precious.

 

The sounds were maddening. Viktor’s low cries and contained moans were so charming. His little ‘oh’s whenever Yuuri bit a little too hard and the adorable ‘ah’s when his skin was sucked.

 

Lost in the lovely body and the symphony of whimpers, something hard and hot brushed against his blushing cheek.

 

“Yuuri,” he sighed in a helpless plea. So cute. Long fingers covered his red face. Why did he feel embarrassed when all Yuuri wanted to do was watch the beautiful expressions all night long.

 

“Viktor, can I?”

 

“Yes, **милый**.”

 

The lack of experience in that specific department didn’t stop his determination. Yuuri looked down at the very impressive cock pulsing against a hard stomach. Viktor was so beautiful everywhere.

 

Taking a deep breath Yuuri wrapped his fist around the warm flesh and was rewarded with a loud ‘ooh’.

 

“Too tight? Too hard?”

 

Viktor laughed in that way that made the younger skater melt completely.

 

“Too good. Move like this,” he guided the delicate hand up and down slowly, smearing pre come all over the large shaft and twisting occasionally. Repeating the movements until the Russian was speechless and had to let go to balance himself.

 

“Want to kiss you,”

 

They shifted in mere seconds, sucking and licking messily, while rubbing their bodies together. Viktor pushed aside any cloth that still stood in the way, making their hard cocks slide together in a perfect rhythm.

 

“Vi-Viktor-wait I-it’s too-ah,”

 

“Shh,” was the only response as a firm but gentle hand wrapped around both of them, stroking up and down and melting the rest of Yuuri’s sanity away with each move.

 

It was slick and messy. The sounds were obscene. It was all so intense, he had to hide the furiously red face in the crook of the man’s neck to muffle the moans coming out freely from his mouth.

 

“You feel so good, Yuuri. Love doing this with you, each time. So perfect,” Viktor removed the foggy covered glasses from the tortured expression, small tears forming on the corner of lovely dark eyes, pupils blown wide. His plush red lips hanging open at each whimper.

 

“Vi-Viktor no-if you talk-oh. If you tal-”

 

The pace sped up. Their bodies burning as hips rolled and thrusted up into the amazing friction of the closed fist.

 

“ **Это правда**. So charming, Yuuri,” several kisses were landed all over his hot face. “Adorable,” the heavily accented voice was deeper than normal. So sexy.

 

“No-No, Not ador-”

 

“You are. Look at you,” the hand which wasn’t moving rapidly, stroked his cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Gorgeous,” a soft bite on the bottom lip “cute,” a delicate peck “so love-”

 

“Ahh, Vik-”

 

Was all the man could register before his hand was coated with hot liquid and Yuuri shook in his arms sobbing and holding tight onto broad shoulders.

 

Viktor blinked twice, looking down his exhausted lover, all soft and limp after a long orgasm.

 

“Already, **милый**?” he teased.

 

“Mhm?” Yuuri murmured opening teary eyes slowly and regaining the grasp of reality.

 

“Oh my-Viktor! I’m so sorry. I couldn’t I- I’m so embarrassed,” he bowed his head lightly, apologizing vehemently.

 

“No need to say sorry. I know you have lots of energy. And on top of it it was worth it-”

 

Viktor was interrupted halfway, being laid down onto the floor once more to be enveloped by a hot mouth around the twitching cock.

 

“ **Боже мой!** ”

 

One of the traits Viktor adored most about his lover was the ability to catch him off guard. The Russian would never forget the enthusiasm in which he delved into the first opportunity they got to do something like this.

 

The shortage of experience was completely overcome by the enthusiasm he put in every new challenge.

 

And what a challenge it was.

 

Yuuri had been quite surprised the first time he had seen the width of the...situation he was dealing with, letting out a small ‘whoa’ without meaning to.

 

He would always start licking at the base, teasing the sensitive hot skin and tracing the prominent veins at the length. sucking lightly and applying pressure whenever he heard a louder sigh or gasp.

 

Viktor was pretty responsive to every little thing he did. That made it even more fun to explore. The man was shockingly vocal and so wonderfully gentle through it all, Yuuri couldn’t have asked for a better partner.  

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri-ah. So good,”

 

Whenever he started babbling out, Yuuri knew he was doing something right.

 

He sucked the wet head in, swirling his tongue around it gently in precise motions. Wriggling against the dripping slit and tasting the droplets of liquid that poured down.

 

“Mhhm,”

 

It was heavenly. So hypnotizingly good he could do it for hours just to hear the ‘oh,oh’s coming out from his partner’s mouth.

 

In a tortuously slow pace, Yuuri began to move his head downwards, taking in as much as he could without crying before returning back up and repeating the process all over again. Moving the hot tongue all over and sucking with such need that left Viktor speechless.

 

“Oh-Yuuri.Yuuri, please-”

 

The younger one didn’t know what he was begging for but he picked up the rhythm, exploring lower and lower until a finger brushed a point that made Viktor jump.

 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed up to look at the man’s blushing expression questionably. His red lips still wide around the huge cock. A moan made the older skater’s body vibrate as a hand covered the mouth hanging open.

 

Without a verbal response, Viktor reached for a place behind him as Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, suddenly realizing it was the small desk next to the bed they purposely decided to ignore that night.

 

The sound of a drawer being open could be heard, then something was put onto his hand.

 

Yuuri let go of the ministration to catch some air, gripping the hard length and stroking it slowly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri. Want you, please,” he pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue and sucking onto the bottom lip.

 

“I-I’ve never-”

 

Another overwhelming laughter.

 

“I don’t care,”

 

“A-Alright.”

 

The younger skater grabbed at his lover’s hand and pulled him onto the soft mattress, opening the long legs to fit between them.

 

“Ok, then. Here I go,”

 

“There you go,” he sang back.

 

A deep breath. “Alright,”

 

Instead of coated fingers, though, Viktor’s lower body was lifted up abruptly, causing a surprised gasp and the beginning of an exasperated question when a hot tongue touched his entrance, licking tentatively in a shy manner.

 

“Yu-Yuuri-”

 

Despite of all his coyness it wasn’t like this was an experience to be turned down, even if all he had as prior knowledge were a few videos and some pictures on the internet. It couldn’t be so hard, could it? The people in the short movies, he preferred to call them that, always seemed to enjoy it.

 

However, the giggles filling the room wasn’t the reaction he was expecting as his tongue wriggled from side to side.

 

“Yuuri, whe-where,” Viktor tried between laughter “Where did you see tha-”

 

Dark eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn’t fair. He had practiced for this and replayed enough times in his head to get it right. Maybe he was doing something wrong?

 

Focused on the task in hand, Yuuri curled his tongue agilely and began to draw circles around the twitching muscle, slow and sure with enough pressure to make it pleasant.

 

“Oh-”

 

A small whimper. There it was. He would save the smirk for later as he repeated the motions, rushing it up, alternating the moves with broad swipes and sloppy kisses. The delicate hands spreading his lover apart shamelessly.

 

“Ah-Yuuri, Yuuri, feels good-ah- **Боже мой!**  Don’t stop,”

 

There it was.

 

Flicking his tongue up and down, Yuuri teased the entrance, making it relaxed enough for the tip to go in, feeling the hotness he desperately wanted for way too long.

 

A hand grasped at his hair, pulling him deeper so lewdly.

 

“More please, Yuuri. Yuuri-”

 

Hearing Viktor like this. Enterly entranced by him, lost within the pleasure only he could give was blissfully.

 

Taking the elegant hand spread beneath him blindly, Yuuri guided it up to hold one leg away, exposing his lover even more and moving his tongue in and out as well as the angle allowed.

 

Spit ran down the muscles of Viktor’s back as filthy noises reached their ears.

 

“Your fingers-ah. Your fingers, please Yuuri-”

 

It wasn’t like he could deny anything in the moment, so having them quickly covered in the slick liquid, Yuuri inserted his index finger to the knuckle and waited for a response.

 

“Yes, yes-”

 

If the frantic gasps were a sign to go by he continued, making sure not to hurt Viktor in any way. He wasn’t entirely confident on how to proceed exactly but being careful was always good.

 

Ever so slowly, a whole finger was inside, moving in and out as his tongue lavished the red looking hole all around it to make it easier for both of them. It was messy and so wonderfully hot, Yuuri was sure his head was spinning.

 

“Second, please. Go on-ahn, go on,”

 

The cries were way too much to handle. Even if the younger skater had come recently he couldn’t help but to get hard again at the sounds and trembles of his coach’s body. He was so utterly perfect.

 

He fucked Viktor with two fingers, speeding up and spreading them inside to stretch him properly while kissing the toned pale thigh and biting the skin to leave red marks all over them.

 

“Viktor, is this ok? Like this?”

 

A nod was his reply as the man continued to moan, biting the back of his hand to muffle the embarrassing whimpers.

 

“Faster, Yuuri,”

 

Obeying the shaky order, Yuuri curled the digits left and upwards and felt the Viktor shudder, releasing a loud ‘ah’ at the move.

 

Eyes widened, the young man leaned in, kissing the swollen lips gently. “Right here, Viktor?” he whispered against the flushed ear, sucking the lobe in and stroking the same spot.

 

“Yu-Yuu-”

 

“Yes? Is this a yes?” his proud smirk could very well conclude the answer.

 

“Yes, yes. Oh-”

 

“How does it feel?” he licked over the opened lips, teasing and denying a kiss his lover attempted to get. “Huh?”

 

“Feels good. Feels so good, don’t stop-”

 

“Don’t stop what?” a suckle and a playful bite on the coloured cheek followed.

 

“Fu-fucking me,”

 

The fast move was repeated again and again, massaging and teasing. Sending Viktor over the edge as his eyes rolled back and his body arched off the mattress, moving his hips in the direction of the amazing stimulation.

Yuuri allowed him a kiss then. Just like Viktor had taught him. Deep and sensual, like europeans liked it, licking inside and creating a burning rhythm.

 

A hand suddenly stopped the delicate wrist from continuing the sweet torture as Viktor pleaded breathlessly. “Now. Now. Come here,”

 

He nodded, reaching for the drawer again to get a condom and getting the job done as soon as possible, he repositioned his lover on the bed, pulling the now marked hips up and separating the long legs again.

 

A sudden wave of nervousness hit him at the sight of Viktor all spread out, ready and blushing, waiting for him with the lewdest expression in the world. He could feel droplets of sweat run down his back and forehead.

 

And then a wonderful gentle hand caressed his face, swiping all worries away.

 

“You’re so good, Yuuri. Let me make you feel it too, come on.”

 

He smiled, touching their noses together in appreciation. Pretty sure he heard Viktor whisper ‘cute’ under his breath.

 

In no time he was already halfway in, stopping at every inch to make sure the older skater was alright, to which the other always nodded with an amused smile.

 

Moving wasn’t hard. Controlling the pace was, though.

 

Yuuri was absolutely sure nothing felt as incredible as that. His eyes fluttered from the pleasure of being wrapped up so tightly. So amazingly hot. The ragged breath mingled with constant ‘ah,ah’s that were swallowed by his lover who continuously petted the messy dark hair in comfort.

 

“You can move, **милый** ,”

 

He wasn’t in a position to deny it. Being embarrassingly at his limit before they even started. The thoughts running through the dazed mind all hoped he didn’t make it look bad again by coming too soon.

 

Viktor’s legs laced behind the narrow back as Yuuri moved gradually faster, afraid he would hurt something inside.

 

“Faster. Yuuri. Please-”

 

Grabbing Viktor’s waist Yuuri began to pound against him with all the strength he still possessed, aiming for the spot that had made Russian go incomprehensible.

 

A renewed stream of moans began then. Loud and clear for anyone who paid minimum attention to hear. They didn’t care anymore.

 

“Ah-ah. Yuuri. Yes, like that-”

 

The encouragements led him on, angling his hips to the left as he hit his lover’s sweet spot again and again.

 

Viktor was past coherence at the point. Babbling a mix of his name and some words in Russian Yuuri could not understand but he hoped they meant well on him.

 

The feeling was blindly good. The euphoria was taking over his body and the whole situation felt way too unreal to be part of his reality.

 

Looking down at Viktor, completely undone, flushed to his chest and gripping the sheets beneath him was the embodiment of all his erotic dreams since he was old enough to think about such things.

 

Silver hair was splattered all over the pillows and his body was pliant and inviting. So hot and ready for him. Viktor squeezed down on his cock and spasmed making him see stars. It was almost painful for him to hold back.

 

“Viktor. Oh-I can’t. I can’t. You look-It’s too-”

 

He truly hoped the message would get through. The man was too gorgeous. His pleasured expressions, too much. Yuuri couldn’t last more than mere minutes gazing into his eyes.

 

“A little more please, Yuuri. Keep fucking me, so good,”  his voice was shaky.

 

Well, that didn’t help him at all.

 

Yuuri stopped to catch some air and Viktor blinked frustratedly.  
  
  
  
  
But before a reaction could take place the other pulled out, turning the taller man around and putting him on all fours on the bed.

 

A surprised gasp reached his ears but there wasn’t time to explain because the next second the boy spread him open and plunged deep again.

 

“ **Боже мой!** ”

 

Gripping the ever shiny light hair, Yuuri forced Viktor’s head back and continued to thrust, rolling his hips and spreading his partner apart with the other hand.

 

Like this he couldn’t see Viktor’s sinful reactions but he faced the plump firm ass he was currently sinking into and that felt like his plan had backfired.

 

Not that the other seemed to mind, judging by the non stopping whimpers and cries coming from below.

 

“Vi-Viktor. O-Ok?”

 

“Yes, yes. Harder. Harder, Yuuri,”

 

Harder? He couldn’t even balance his light slim body on two knees anymore. He wondered if Viktor’s previous partners were able to pick up with such endurance.

 

“A-alright,” he leaned down so the Russian’s back was glued to his chest, focusing on the direction of his thrusts and making sure to hit him just right.

 

“That’s it. Such a good boy, keep on-”

 

A loud moaned echoed.

 

The older man laughed breathlessly. “Faster, come on. You feel so good-ah. So good. Perfect,”

 

“Viktor, Viktor, Vikto-”

 

“Yes, **милый**. Ne-never felt like th-Ah, Yuuri,”

 

The thrusts were almost violent. Skin against skin made their bodies vibrate and the wet sounds even more evident.

 

Yuuri’s soft hand gripped the big dripping cock which was neglected so far and stroked it fiercely, being almost thrown out of the bed with the force of his lover’s response.

 

“Yuu-Yuuri-”

 

Was all the boy could hear before he came intensely, coating his hand and also the previously clean sheets with hot come

 

All that went through Yuuri’s mind were fireworks at the victory of making Viktor orgasm before he did.

 

The Russian’s hand gripped his as he moved his hips back, not breaking the rhythm.

 

Viktor’s mewls were too precious. Even exhausted, he still worried about Yuuri. It was so touching he had to hold him close, kissing the exposed neck and sucking a mark onto it.

 

“You too, **милый**. Hurry. Hurry,” his voice was already so sleepy. What had he done to him.

 

Not daring to disobey, he kept on and on until the burn and ecstasy were too much to handle so he came. Shaking and sobbing, letting his weight fall on top of the bigger body.

 

“Cute,” came a whisper and a petting hand on top of his head.

 

Letting go was hard but he managed to pull out and throw the used condom on the rubbish bin not so far. Rushing to spoon Viktor and kiss his cheek right after.

 

A little awkward silence followed until Yuuri poked the top the silver hairline.

 

“Hey, Viktor,”

 

“Hm?”

 

Oh. He was almost asleep. That’s why.

 

“So-Sorry you can sleep now. I will be quiet.” he shushed himself, covering them both and actually not caring much about the mess they have made.

 

“You are so sweet,”

 

A blush.

 

He didn’t understand why Viktor said everything he did was ‘so sweet’. Wasn’t that how lovers were supposed to act?

 

“You-you are too,” he squeezed the man tighter as he turned into his arms and faced him.

 

Viktor looked at him deeply, shifting his glare to take in every detail of the flushed face.

 

“ _I love you, Yuuri._ ”

 

He gasped. “Where did you learn that?”

 

“I bought some books,” he mentioned as it was nothing.

 

“Teach me too, please.”

 

“я люблю тебя.”

 

“я люблю тебя.”

 

Smiles were traded. Soft kisses followed as the night fell quietly, taking all their momentaneous worries away. Wrapped in each other’s arms, Yuuri couldn’t wish for anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, Yuuri. I hope to be able to show you more about myself and my place too” - “Спасибо Юри! Надеюсь, что ты тоже сможешь узнать меня и мой дом лучше”
> 
> “I want to see the world with you and get to know what our favourite places will be and how much fun we will have together" - "Я хочу увидеть мир с тобой, узнать какие места станут нашими любимыми, понять как здорово нам будет вдвоем"
> 
> “Different” - “другой”   
> “Come here, Yuuri. You can do more than only look” - “Иди сюда, Юри. Я знаю, что ты можешь больше, чем просто смотреть.”
> 
> “Yes, darling.” - “Да, милый”
> 
> “It’s true” - “Это правда”
> 
> "Darling," - "милый”
> 
> “Oh my god“ - “Боже мой!”


End file.
